Djinn
|image = |caption = Concept art of Razia in The Forgotten Sands |alias = |weapons = Magic and Sword(s) |damage = Moderate to Very Heavy |attack = Aggressive to Passive |weakness = Dependent on Djinn |special abs = Power of the Djinn |origin = Unknown |creator = Unknown |game = Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands, Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Wii) |locations = }}The DjinnPrince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Main Consoles; PC, Xbox 360, PC) (also known as Genie and DjannPrince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Wii)) are a race of elemental creatures.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands developer diary: Elemental Powers History Solomon's Kingdom Once the Djinn worked and lived alongside mankind, and in particular, King Solomon. Despite the harmony between Djinn and human, there were some among the Djinn hated with the relationship. One such Djinn was Ratash, the lord of the Ifrit. Ratash decided to rebel against the pact between Djinn and humans and used his powers to create the Sand Army. He attacked the kingdom of King Solomon in a war with great losses on both sides. Ratash and his army was eventually sealed within a vault in Solomon's treasure vault using a powerful seal created with Djinn magic. The result of the conflict caused the Djinn to break ties with mankind and retreat back to their realms, fearful of the Sand Army. However, Razia, Queen of the Marid, chose to remain at Solomon's side and maintained the reservoir within the city of Rekem. Her presence kept the waters flowing to the city nearby and maintained the oasis within the desert. Kingdom of Izdihar In the Kingdom of Izdihar, the Djinn were not affiliated with King Solomon during his reign. Djinn took on more common roles and were raised to function in other occupations such as that of a seer or that of a protector. The Djinn of Izdihar are called "Genie" and used their abilities to create or grant wishes. Zahra was the only Djinn who resided in Izdihar and Sorceress, whom the Prince encountered, claimed that the Djinn were expelled from the city long ago. Known Djinn Ifrit The Ifrit once lived in the city of Rekem alongside the Marid under the rule of their lord, Ratash, and could control the element of fire. Ifrit are invulnerable to ordinary weapons, but are susceptible to magic which can be used to kill or trap them. Marid The Marid were a Djinn tribe who could control the element of water. Razia ruled over the Marid as their Queen and protected the city's aqueducts. Wind and Earth Djinn The other Djinn that lived within the city of Rekem, had the ability to control the element of air and earth. The worked together with the other Djinn to build the city of Rekem and later departed from Solomon's kingdom after Ratash was sealed away within Solomon's treasure vault. Abilities The Djinn are powerful supernatural beings, whose strengths lie within in a specific element of nature. In case of the Djinn tribes that inhabited King Solomon's realm, their primary elements are fire, water, wind and earth. The role of a Djinn varied from one Djinn to another depending on the element they governed. In the Kingdom of Izdihar, Djinn were primarily known for their ability to create, foretell events and grant wishes. Djinn can resemble ordinary humans or take on a humanoid form. Razia could manipulate her form, changing it to solid or liquid form; Ratash's form was closer to his form as depicted in illustrations in Islamic folklore --- a giant horned man with red skin. Ratash could possesses humans and transform their bodies (by way of creating a new body) absorbing the power of his army. The Djinn possess longevity and can live for centuries. They cannot be killed by mortals or ordinary weapons, but Djinn can harm and even kill each other with weapons imbued with their power or essence. A Djinn can bestow humans with the ability to control specific elemental powers and time itself. Trivia *"Djann" is the feminine pronunciation and spelling of "Djinn". *In Islamic folklore, is arrogant and rebellious by nature. Maraid is highly susceptible to certain forms of flattery and highly dangerous to provoke. *In Islamic folklore, is "infernal Djinn", beings of the underworld. Ifrit are known for their immense strength and cunning and typically live among tribes and kingdoms with higher rulers.Ifrit - Wikipedia.orgifrit (Islamic mythology) Gallery Promotional Ratash_TFS.jpg|Promotional render of Ratash as he appeared in The Forgotten Sands Razia TFS.jpg|Promotional render of Razia as she appeared in The Forgotten Sands Screenshots Razia statue.jpg|the Prince stands in front of Razia's statue in the city of Rekem Djinn statue 2.jpg|One of the statues of a Djinn representing a Djinn tribe Djinn statue 3.jpg|One of the statues of a Djinn representing a Djinn tribe References }} Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Djinn Category:Forgotten Sands Enemies Category:Forgotten Sands Characters